


While In The Sopor

by occamysRazor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AO3 1 Million, F/M, I just ship them so hard okay?, Introspection, Poetry, now featuring typing quirks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occamysRazor/pseuds/occamysRazor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marquise reflects early one night on her matesprit and what their fragile and intense relationship could mean to her future (or lack thereof).</p>
            </blockquote>





	While In The Sopor

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh I finally did it. I finally wrote my first Homestuck fanfic. And it's about a Serket. In case you didn't know, I am conveniently a Scorpio and adore my zodiac trolls. I love getting in their heads, so expect some Vriska stuff in the future. I hope you enjoy!

Sometimes  
(8efore you wake up)  
I find myself staring  
(I never let you catch me)  
And wondering if tonight  
(For it's a new chance)  
Is the night you'll do it  
(The cue 8all said you would)  
The night you finally kill me  
(8ut a Gam8lignant should be used to that idea)  
When you're awake I don't show it  
(When you're awake I love you so)  
8ut even in my sopor  
(Suspended and w8less)  
I can't stop the daymares  
(Writhing, thrashing, moaning)  
Your magnificent wings clouding my vision  
(Even that one damned eye you say is so 8eautiful)  
Your horns dripping with my 8lood  
(8lood you say is so precious)  
8right eyes growing dark  
(Like the sky outside as you wake)  
8ut somehow  
(With a "8angarang" and a grin)  
You manage to cast away my dou8ts  
(Though some might still linger)  
And every night  
(8y the light of the second star we've claimed as ours)  
You captiv8 me once again

**Author's Note:**

> I promise once I can get to my computer I'll make it blue! I really like the idea of having it look like she wrote it. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
